gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
GN Drive
GN Drive (GNドライヴ（ジーエヌドライヴ）, GN Doraivu (Jīenu Doraivu)), abbreviated from G'undam '''N'ucleus '''Drive, is the main power-plant of the Gundams in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is also dubbed as Solar Furnace (or Solar Reactors) (太陽炉, Taiyou Ro). GN Drive harnesses energy through a positron and photon (GN Particles) discharge produced by a form of non-vaporizing decay of baryonic matter. The component called TD (Topological Defect) Blanket keeps the process going almost perpetually. The process within a GN Drive is heatless, which, together with GN Particles' special properties, made the power-plant quite excellent for stealth purposes. In the First Season of anime, Gundam 00, and its side-stories, Celestial Being possessed 5 GN Drives; 4 with the Ptolemaios and 1 in the Fereshte. The UN Forces later managed to get their hands on the GN Technology in the second half of the First Season, thanks to Laguna Harvey, and were able to obtain psuedo-solar reactors (GN Drive [T]). With it, they were able to match the Gundams in the season finale. After the last battle, Gundam Dynames' and Gundam Nadleeh's GN Drives were left in possession of Celestial Being, while Setsuna kept Gundam Exia and its GN Drive. In the side stories, Gundam Kyrios' and 0 Gundam's solar reactors were left in Fereshte. Since the advent of the GN Drive T, the originals were referred to as the "Original GN Drives". In Second Season, all 5 of the original GN Drives returned to Celestial Being. Two of the GN Drives (from Exia and 0 Gundam) were used for the 00 Gundam's Twin-Drive System. The original solar reactors' "personalities", their affinity in synchronizing with each other, is an important factor for initiating the Twin Drive. In the First Season, Professor Ralph Eifman theorized that the GN Drives' unique energy system can only be produced under the high gravity environment of Jupiter, and an enormous amount of time is needed to make them. In the novels, it was noted that the manufacturing of the GN Drives themselves took 20 years; 40 years, overall, including the journey to Jupiter and the search for appropriate environment for manufacturing. The GN Particles produced by the original solar reactors have green colour, while the beams from the weapons produce pink glow. The particles from the original GN Drive can also be harmful under certain conditions, as noted by Dr. Joyce Moreno in side story Gundam 00P. At the end of Second Season, 3 of the GN Drives, mounted in Seraphim Gundam and 00 Gundam, were destroyed in the final battle. In the events prior to the Movie, Celestial Being went to Jupiter and produced 2 new GN Drives within 2 years time. Information from the first GN Drive manufacturing and high speed travel made possible by Trans-Am System have made the fast production of the drives possible. These new GN Drives were used to power the 00 Qan[T]. See Also *GN Drive Tau External Links *GN Drive Japanese Wikipedia entry. Retrieved Sept. 23, 2011 *GN Drive English Wikipedia entry. Retrieved Sept. 23, 2011 *GN Drive Gundam Wikia entry. Retrieved Sept. 23, 2011 Category:Technology